Testing Time
by Hailzthewakawaka
Summary: Testing time, c'mon grab your subjects. We're going to Aperture Science Lab. Wheatley the core and Finn the human, their torture will never end it's testing time!
1. The Courtesy Call

**_Testing Time_**

"I wish the Lich never even existed!" Finn exclaimed.

With a blink of an eye, Prismo made his wish and Finn disappeared.

"Finn! Where is he?!" Jake panicked.

"Oh, when he said the Lich never existed, he went to a dimension where the Lich never existed in. A planet called Earth... I think.." He said as he scratched his head.

_**~.~Meanwhile with Finn. Finn's POV~.~**_

I woke up, only to hear the sound of the announcer speaking. He sounded very mechanic and not quite right.

"Good morning, you have been in suspension for nine-nine-nine-nine... nine-"

Jeez! Have I really been asleep for that long?... Wait.. WHERE THE FLIP AM I?! I jumped out of bed and grabbed a nearby... glass...object..with a light source object in it and what looked like a hat on the top of it that seems to be screwed on. I suspected my surroundings to be sure if i'm alone. I heard a knock on the door and I dropped the glass thingy, which broke making me even more jumpy than I already felt.

I hoped that was Jake.. i'm kinda scared a bit and had no idea where I was or what would happen to me but I had one clear motive on my mind, get the math out of here! I rushed to the door and opened it, only to be happy to see Jake. I think he stretched himself into some weird sphere, also thinking he was sick by the second I heard his voice, which had a very ridiculous accent I couldn't put my finger on.

"GAH! YOU LOOK TERRI- I mean great! Good actually!" Jake sputtered.

I tried to speak, but my throat suddenly burned and throbbed. I winced in pain and rubbed my eyes. I looked back at Jake, but notice it wasn't him. A blue eye stared back at me. I got confused.

"You have been under cryo-sleep for.. um.. QUITE alot longer.. and you may have a veeerry minor case of serious brain damage" it spoke.

I stared to freak out.

"Don't be alarmed, alright? Although, if you are alarmed, try to.. hold onto that feeling, because that is the proper reaction of being told you have brain damage" it continued.

As I continued to quote 'be alarmed' millions of thoughts and questions formed into my mind all at once. Things like even if I do get out of here, would I ever be able to speak again? How would Flame react? Would she freak out and go onto another rampage? and what's the deal with this thing telling me I have brain damage?

"Are you understanding what I said? At all? Does any of this make any sense? Just tell me, 'yes'."

Furious with the stupid object in front of me and my inability to speak, I knew my next best thing. Jumping. I jumped partly out of anger and to show that I understood.

"Okay, what you did there was jumping, but never mind. Say 'Apple'. 'Aaaaple'."

I would have thrown an apple at this stupid blue thing's head?...Body?... whatever, but too bad I couldn't find anything with fruit in it. I just jumped again.

"Okay, that's good enough. Oh! I forgot to tell you, my name is Wheatley. Look, i'm gonna get us out of here, but I hope SHE doesn't wake up" Wheatley said.

The announcer said something, but I seriously didn't care.

"It said prepare! Just understand it's prepare, look, I'm gonna get us out of here right now. You might wanna hang onto something." Wheatley said as he disappeared into the ceiling. The whole room started moving.

Suddenly, half of the room just tore off. I quickly panicked and hung onto the closet rail for my dear life.

"You need to find a gun that'll help us get out of here! Not bullet holes, but- never mind, you'll figure it out! I think that's a docking station!" Wheatley yelled out as he made the room crash into it.

"Good news! That is not a docking station!"

IS HE **_TRYING_ **TO KILL ME?! I held on tighter and shut my eyes.

"Hang on! This might get a little bit technical!" I prepared for the impact as the room met the whatever he's crashing into. All I heard was a loud crash. I wasn't really sure if I was still alive or not.

I opened my eyes and sighed with relief and let go of the rail. I was still alive and there's bits and bits of wall pieces everywhere. Wheatley came back and sounded like he was smiling, "Okay then, off you go"

I glared at him and walked over to the teared off part of the room and saw a glass roof.

"That's the spirit!" I heard Wheatley cry out.

As I stepped onto the glass, it crashed. I winced in pain and looked at my left hand and saw a huge red line, gushing with red liquid. I checked my surroundings and found myself in a glass box. I sighed and teared off a piece of my jumpsuit- WAIT A SECOND! WHERES MY CLOTHES AND HOW THE HECK DID I NOT SEE _THIS_?!

I was wearing an orange jacket and baggy pants. Instead of my usual black shoes and white socks, it's replaced with some white boots with black hooks on the back that is seemingly making me a bit taller. I ignored it and tied the cloth onto my wound and tightened it. As soon as I was satisfied, I took off the jacket and tied it around my waste. When I looked up, a blue circular thing appeared in front of me. What is this? Some sort of portal? I realized something... my hat was gone. I immediately touched my head and felt nothing but hair.

But that's other problems for me. My real problem is what the flip this thing is! I stuck my hand out. Nothing. I poked my head out. Still nothing. I jumped out and I noticed i'm out of the glass box. I got really confused but went ahead.

**_*later*_**

"Hey! Up here!" I heard Wheatley call out. I met his gaze and slightly grinned. At least I'm not alone anymore.

"I think I see a portal gun over there, on that podium, how about you go check it out... um... you.. never told me your name..." he stated.

I looked at the ground and found some dirt. I dug my right finger into it and wrote '_Finn_' on the dirty white wall.

"Ohh Finn right?," I nodded, "good! So, go see if it's there Finn... what an unusual name..."

Well so is yours you _waste of space_...

I walked towards the podium, only for the floor to be broken and fell. I landed in some sort of dirty water and grunted.

"Oh no! ARE YOU STILL ALIVE? I probably shouldn't have asked that... um.. Do you see the portal gun down there? If your still alive, i'll meet you up ahead!"

The voice stopped. I sighed and trudged forward. I saw paintings everywhere. There was a girl... she looked... human... she looked like an angel from Glob...

I looked around and saw a what looks like a freshly painted wall. It was me... with this girl. I was holding Wheatley and she was holding a gun thing...

It said it red 'Only the purest of two can make it' and 'Hope is within their hands... Aperture WILL fall apart'.

_Aperture... _

I looked at my tank top, it had a logo with the words 'Aperture Laboratories' written on it. I looked back at the girl. She was wearing the same thing. I saw a stand and there was the gun thing he picture had. I ran up to it and picked it up. I raised an eyebrow and stuck my right hand in it.

I shot a portal and went through it. After a few tests, I finally met up with Wheatley.

"Oh good! You got the portal gun! Portal over here!" He said. I did so.

"Okay.. lemme lay this on ya, they told me never ever ever to disengage myself from my management rail.. but we're out of options here. So get ready to catch. One.. two..." he went high, but then he went low, "Too high, too high! I'll let go on the count of three. Three! CATCH ME CATCH ME CATCH ME-"

I grabbed him quickly with my left hand.

"Oh good, you caught me! Hook me onto that stick thing over there" Wheatley looked at some sort of weird machine that is merged into the wall.

I hooked him onto the thingy and he didn't do anything. I tilted my head and raised my eyebrow, he's not doing anything.

"Right.. um.. I can't do it while your looking at me. Could you just turn around?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and turned around. I heard a few beeps and got suspicious.

"Bam! Door's open! Pick me up now," I picked him up with the end of my portal gun and walked towards the other room that wheatley opened up.

"Now we could go wherever we want. Wait, where are we going exactly? Gah! I just looked down. Nyah! I looked down again! Would not recommend it."

I wish he would shut the math up! But I need him in order to escape AND find Jake.

We got to a door that seems very huge. I noticed Wheatley is getting really nervous.

"I don't wanna go in there, I don't wanna go in there-" the door opens, "Oh she's off, she's off, don't panic"

I saw some sort of robotic thing laying on the ground, completely destroyed.

"There she is. What a nasty piece of work she was. Do you know who ended up taking her down in the end? A human! I know, can't believe it either!"

ANOTHER HUMAN! OH THANK GLOB IM NOT THE ONLY ONE-

"But apparently, this human escaped, and nobody has seen her since"

MOTHER FLUBBER!

I started walking towards some huge thingy that said "Incinerator". That reminded me so much of Flame... oh man I miss her. I looked to my left and saw two black arrows pointing to somewhere. I followed and found stairs. Eventually, as I went down, I stopped because part of the stairs are broken off.

"Your going to have to jump. Please hang onto me! Your a really great jumper!" Wheatley whined.

I almost growled in annoyance. I jumped and this annoying hunk of junk SCREAMED.

"OH GOOD! Still being held onto! okay, we're going to the main breaker room. To your left, Finn"

I wish I could_ throw_ you off the magical walkway thing. But your my **only** hope.

Walking to the left and entering the breaker room, he said "Find the switch that says 'Escape Pod'. Alright? Don't touch anything else"

I couldn't find it in this flippen darkness.

"Can you see it anywhere? I can't see it anywhere. Uh. Tell you what, plug me in and I'll turn the lights on."

I found the stick thing in front of me and I plugged him in. Suddenly, the lights turned on.

"'Let there be light.' That's, uh... God. I was quoting God" Wheatley blabbered.

Who's God? I know Glob.. but not God...

The thing started turning. I started to get nervous.

"Oh! Look at that. It's turning. Ominous. But probably fine. Long as it doesn't start moving up... Now, escape pod... escape pod..." Wheatley started searching for the...whatever it is.

Then the thing started moving up and turning all the switch things up

"It's... It's moving up. Okay! No, don't worry! Don't worry! I've got it I've got it I've got it! THIS should slow it down!," It started going faster, "Uh oh.."

We are now at the very tippy top, where this so called AI is. I watched helplessly as her body started to move.

"Okay don't panic! Allright? Stop panicking! I can still stop this. Ahh. Oh there's a password. It's fine. I'll just hack it. Not a problem... umm... A...A...A...A...A... Umm... A."

_**BEEEEP** _

"Nope. Okay. A... A... A... A... A... C."

**_BEEEEP_**

"No. Wait, did I do B? Do you have a pen? Start writing these down."

I would if I had ANYTHING to write with!

"Okay. Okay. Okay listen: New plan. Act natural act natural. We've done nothing wrong."

She is now fully awake.

"Hello!" Wheatley called out.

"Oh, it's ANOTHER worthless test subject. How have you been? I've been really busy being dead, you know, after when one of _YOUR_ kind** MURDERED** ME!"

"WAIT, WHAT!?" Wheatley gasped.

Two metal claws grabbed me and him separately, "Look, I know I'm gonna say alot of things i'm going to regret."

She crushed Wheatley in front of me. I was terrified and I dropped my portal gun. She threw him carelessly into another direction and hung me over the incinerator as it opens.

"But all that is behind us. Since you went threw all that trouble to wake me up, I could tell that you _really** really**_ love to test. I love it too. Let's do it, for science, you monster"

She dropped me. I felt airborne, like i'm flying. More like falling for my death. I almost got crushed a few times, but I landed in a pile of junk.

"Here we are. The Incinerator Room. Be careful not to trip over any parts of me that didn't get completely burned when the LAST subject threw them down here. The dual portal device should be around here somewhere. Once you find it, we can start testing. Just like old times."

I made my way through the garbage and entered a room.

"There it is. Hold on..." she moved stuff around so I could grab it, "There."

I picked it up

"Good. You have a dual portal device. There should be a way back to the testing area up ahead. Once testing starts, I'm required by protocol to keep interaction with you to a minimum. Luckily, we haven't started testing yet. This will be our only chance to talk."

I made my way to the testing grounds as she began to talk.

"You know, if you'd done that to somebody else, they might devote their existence to exacting revenge? I thought it was interesting since your new. My name is GLaDOS. You don't need to say your name, I already know, Finn"

I got creeped out by this maniac of a woman. I stared at the door with a blue person on it, there goes my chance to escape.

* * *

**BAM AND DONE! Thank god ;A; my fingers were burning! This is maybe the longest page I've done in the past year XD**


	2. The Cold Boot

I darted back and forth to see what room laid before me.

"Sorry about the mess, I really let this place go since the last time I was dead. By the way, thanks for that" the female devil robot rang in a boring tone.

"SARCASM SELF TEST COMPLETED"

"Oh good, that's back online. Anyways, I'll start everything else around the facility working while you complete this very simple test," _That isn't bad_, "That involves deadly lasers and how test subjects react with being locked in a room with deadly lasers."

_Fudge.._

A box thing came down and a red beam came out of it. I felt kinda nervous.

"There is a reason why I know your name, Finn. It's simply because your name was next to Chell's, my OTHER enemy." GLaDOS cooed.

It was bittersweet that there was another human, but not present. I shot a blue ring to where the laser was shooting and an orange one above the black thing next to it. I ran to the moving platform and jumped. To my luck, I made it.

"I forgot how this is your first time doing this. You should really pace yourself though, we have a lot to go."

I was already tired of doing these tests. I yawned and walked to the tube elevator thing. I drifted off to sleep as the machine came to life and went down below. It seems my dreams are becoming more like nightmares every single minute.

_"FINN!" a voice called out. It sounded strangely feminine and full alerted. _

_ I ran to the voice and saw a pale woman on the ground. She was staring at me with her cold lifeless eyes. Her chest was covered in bullet holes, and her black hair was in a messy ponytail. She had bags under her eyes, indicating she hasn't slept in days. She wore the same attire as me, only hers was blood covered._

_"Finn, you have to get out of here!" the woman said, but her mouth wasn't opening. It was sorta creepy. _

_Suddenly, Wheatley appeared on a screen that was built in the wall._

"Well, well, well, look what we have here Chell my dear, another human. I'm so terribly jealous!" he said sarcastically, waving his body side to side.

_Wait... body? But that's-_

_"It seems you've taken notice of my new body, Finn. It's GLaDOS' body!" Wheatley spat in disgust when he said Her name._

_Chell then turned her head to Wheatley. Wheatley mentally smirked and pushed Chell to the side gently and made a panel come down. I stared in horror as it turns out it was my friends. _

_"Oh yes, they tested very swell indeed," Wheatley's eye shuddered, "The pink one was most pleasurable. She tested and tested while you were 'dead'. But sadly, I had to kill her with some left over deadly neurotoxin,"  
_

_I looked at Peebles. She looked peaceful as if the gas was actually sleeping gas. _

_"The fire one, oh man alive, she was very bad tempered. She kept asking about you. I assume she was your girlfriend, yes?"_

_I couldn't say anything. Why should I? I don't have anything to say anyways. Nothing. _

_I just simply nodded my head as I laid eyes on my beautiful flame princess. Her features, weren't as beautiful now. Her arms were gone along with half of her torso. Her face looked blackish and blocky, I'm assuming it was obsidian. _

_"However, she had to be.. well... extinguished." Wheatley said, followed by a dark cruel laugh. The third one... oh glob.. the third one... J-Ja-..._

_"Jake." Wheatley finished. _

_I felt hot tears streaming down my face. I gagged a little at the sight of my best friend who is my bro. _

_Jake's whole body looks as if rats ate it. There was a few bullet holes here and there like Peebles, but he looked absolutely TERRIBLE. I just couldn't help but fall on my knees and silently cry.  
_

_I was stuck here. _

_There was no way home._

_My friends died just to save me. _

_I'm never going to have a normal life... _

_I'll die here. Sad. Alone. Worse, unhonorable. _

_"Now, this is the part where I kill you!" Wheatley yelled. _

_I looked at the insane little ball and then screamed when a giant wave of ocean water started to rise. _

My eyes shot open as I screamed myself from that terrible nightmare. I was laying in a soft bed with the Aperture symbol dead in the middle of the blanket. Of course, the whole bed was plush white. The blanket seemingly was satin silk. Like those ones made out of spider silk or something..

"Oh good, you're awake. In the next two hours or so, you are going to continue testing while I make the chambers." GLaDOS said from the intercom.

I grumbled, got up, and walked towards the bathroom. I turned the sink on and splashed the cold water onto my face. I stared at the mirror. The fourteen year old boy he's staring at had bloodshot eyes and his breath is huffing. I turned the sink off and grabbed a nearby towel and wiped my face.

"Ello!" a british voice cheerfully said.

Just the robot I do NOT want to see at the moment...

* * *

_**Yeah... short chapter.. sorry ^^; Poor Finny, having to have a nightmare and the person- I mean robot causing it decided to just DROP BY and say HELLUUU. **_

_**Pft. I promise I'll update soon. Finn doing the tests...are kinda... hard to describe. Especially to the reader like you guys. So he is just gonna fool around a bit.**_

_**Oh, and Happy New Years!~ ^^**_

**_~Hailzthewakawaka~_**


	3. The Return

_**A.N.: Truly sorry for the late update! Got alot of school and stuff! **_

_**I moved The Surprise for a reason. You'll see later. It has to do with Jake. Heres how the chappies gonna go. **_

_**The Return**_

_**The Fall**_

_**The Surprise**_

_**The Reunion **_

_**The Itch **_

_**annnd The Part Where He Kills You**_

_**Have fun readin'!~**_

* * *

"What's with the long face?" Wheatley asked, seemingly sad.

_I'm upset because you're ALIVE. This DEFININATLY is NOT the right time to talk to me!_

Since I still can't talk, I shot him a cold hard glare.

"W-Well, you'll never believe what happened! There I was, just lying there, you thought I was done for, but-" Before the little idiot could finish, a zapping sound was heard inside him. But somehow, he.. just.. continued...

"-A bloody bird! Right? Couldn't believe it either. And then the bird-"

It was certain he was bonked up. I just shook my head slowly and went back to the bed.

"Are you ok, Finn?" Wheatley asked.

I rolled my eyes and nodded lazily.

_I'm surprised he's capable of remembering MY name. Geez.. I.. sound like GLaDOS.._

"Oh look! A pad and a pen! Now we can finally talk- er.. no need to offend you. Um.. so... I'm going to break us out of here after a few tests.

I grabbed he pen and pad he was talking about and wrote, "_**Why can't we break out NOW?"**_

I held it to his eye rather aggressively.

"Well, one thing for sure _She _would notice." Wheatley said in a 'I'm Sure Of It' tone.

I wrote again. "_**She's too busy making test chambers for me, it's the right time now!"**_

Wheatley, being the moron he still is, 'shrugged' it off. "I promise I'll break us out of here."

Being an angry me, I threw the pen and pad at him. I mouthed, "_**YOU'RE NOT LISTENING**_!"

"C'mon mate! I said I promised!"

"_Alright, two hours is over. Time for testing." _

I glared even harder at Wheatley for wasting my time. I grabbed my Portal Gun and headed out to the testing tracks.

"_You know Finn, I met a woman from another Dimension. Quite the scientist. I think her name is Bonibelle Bubblegum. She declaired herself as 'Princess' Bubblegum though."_

I stopped. Princess Bubblegum will save him! Somehow.. But still!

"_You can't talk to her."_

My smile turned back into a frown. I got to the test chambers and got to testing.

_With science. _

_Forever. _

_Till I die._

"You should really pace yourself. We still have Eighteen-million-fourty-thousand-and sixty two to go."

In the meantime, I could always kill myself.

_Could _though.

But _wouldn't_

One chamber, I sighed. I better get going or else _She_'ll kill me or something. I portal-ed the hard-light bridge to the button. I got through the portal and pressed the button, and a cube came out. Luckily for me, it landed safely on the bridge. I started to walk towards it until the power went out.

I landed on my buns and it _HURT __**SO **__**BAD**_!

"_What's going on?! Who turned out the lights?!" _GlaDOS said, panicking.

"Ey buddy, I'm speakin' in an accent thats beyond Her rang of hearin'!" Wheatley said as he opened a way out.

She sighed, "_Look, metal ball, I __**can**__ hear __**you**__"_

"Run! I don't need to do the voice, RUN!"

Now's my chance. I can finally leave here! See Jake! See Flame Princess, and BMO, and Bubblegum!

I ran out.

I really wasn't listening to what Wheatley was saying since I was focusing on escaping. _Said something about.. um.. future plans?_

_Don't get side-tracked, Finny! Just ESCAPE!_

_ESCAPE!_

_**ESCAPE!**!_

"_The irony was you were almost at the last test." _GlaDOS opened another chamber that what looked like the way out.

But the hard-light bridge she had went another way.

"How stupid do you think we are?" Wheatley laughed as I crossed to the other side.

I can never trust that monster! After all she'd said!

She started to make turrets appear, but I portal-ed them to random directions.

"You dead in there?!" Wheatley frantically said. "'Ello?!"

I portal-ed out.

"Oh good! You're alive!"

Before I could react, I heard the sound of machines working. I looked and saw two of the walls about to crash into each other in a fairly slow rate.

"SHE'S BRINGING THE WHOLE PLACE DOWN! RUN!"

As in instinct, I ran. Again. Fortunately, I found an lifter. I got in it and it automatically went up.

_**CRRRRAAASHHHHH**_

The sound of metal meeting metal kinda hurted my ears. I cringed and sighed. The lifter stopped.

Wheatley was no where to be found, probably on the other side. I turned around and walked towards the door.

"Finn!"

I assumed it was just a illusion.

"FINN! **_HELP_**!"

I looked and saw one of the boards shift.

I thought I heard Jake.

Or missed him.


End file.
